


Kiss the Cook

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Food, Icing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: After opening up your own bakery, your surprised to see your friend from high school, and former crush, walk through your doors.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

You held your breath in as you focused on setting down the glass dome on the counter, one dozen red velvet cupcakes tiered perfectly underneath the cover. You smiled at your handiwork and wiped your hands on your spattered white apron, remnants of cream cheese icing and crumbles of the cupcakes littering the material. You looked around the lobby of the bakery, frowning at the empty space that occupied the floor.

You had only been back to Hawkins for about three months, but the empty space for sale next to Melvald’s is what made moving back to the small town better. It had been your dream to open up a bakery ever since you were a little girl, but you had always hoped that you would fulfill that dream in a bigger city. After your mother got sick, however, your plans changed. And, when you saw how cheap the space was, well, you couldn’t pass up on the opportunity. Maybe you would garner a small success and create a small chain of businesses; while highly unlikely, you managed to convince yourself that it would be a good investment.

You sat down on the nearest wooden stool and retrieved your crossword puzzle from the newspaper that day. You had already baked everything you needed to for the day ahead, and, unless a swarm of people came in, you would be set until lunch time. Business had been slow, but you were still able make a steady income. Not enough to buy your own place just yet, but enough to help with your mother’s medical expenses.

You were currently filling in a five-letter-word for “Up In the Air” when the bell chimed and a hulking figure came through the door. You looked up with a smile to greet him, and that’s when you recognized him. _Jim Hopper_. Well, Chief Jim Hopper, now. He stood in front of the doorway holding his wide-brimmed hat in his hands as he looked at you with a nervous smile. 

“Jim,” you breathed, a smile spreading on your face as you got up from your stool and walked around the counter to give him a large hug.

You and Jim had been incredibly close friends during your time at Hawkins High School. You both were labeled as resident delinquents by the principal’s standards, but the worse thing that you ever did was skip class to smoke cigarettes under the stairwell. Though the both of you had only been friends, you had secretly pined after him for years. He was so handsome, and time had only done wonders for his dashing good looks.

He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed tight, chuckling against your hair, “Son of a bitch, I can’t believe you’re back! After all this time.”

You separated from him, keeping a generous gap in between you as you smiled up at him, “Yeah. I just moved back a few months ago. You know, with my mom and everything.”

He sighed, giving you a knowing nod before speaking, “I heard about that. Is she doing okay?”

“She’s not getting any better,” you muttered. “But, she’s not getting any worse, either.”

“I’m really sorry,” he said, his eyes earnest as he searched your face. “Tell her that I send my best.”

You nodded quickly, knowing that she wouldn’t remember him; she didn’t even remember you 75% of the time. You looked around awkwardly before clapping your hands together, “So, what brings you in today, Hop?”

“This is your place?” he asked, walking towards the glass case filled with pastries. “You always did make the most amazing desserts.”

You smiled sheepishly before chuckling, “Finally opened my own bakery after working for the man all these years.”

“I always knew you would,” he said, looking up at you as he leaned against the case. “I’m actually here for El. She’s…she’s my daughter. _Adopted_ daughter.”

Your eyes widened in surprise. Of course you had heard through the grapevine about his life in New York, and it made your heart ache for him. It was refreshing to hear that he had given being a father one more shot, “You wanted to get her something sweet?”

“A Birthday cake, actually,” he chuckled, rubbing his hand over his beard. “She’s turning twelve, and I really wanted to give her an amazing cake. Especially since it’s her first Birthday.”

You furrowed your brows, confused, before he spoke up, “It’s complicated.”

Nodding your head and figuring it best not to prod with too many questions, you walked over to the register and grabbed a book filled with cake designs before handing it to Hopper, “Well, I can make whatever you’d like, but here are some designs you could choose from if it’s too much to think of something on the spot.”

“Well, actually,” he began, taking the book from your hands and sifting through the pages. “Why don’t you show me how to make one?”

You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you lips, covering your hand over your mouth before clearing your throat, “ _You?_ _Bake a cake?_ ”

“Let me rephrase that,” he corrected, placing the binder back onto the counter. “Why don’t you bake the cake and I come over and watch you? Maybe we could catch up?”

You felt your chest warm at the soft look in his eyes. You smiled bashfully and looked away from him, motioning to the kitchen in the back, “It would probably be best to just make it here. Why don’t you come after you get off of work? We close at six.”

“That’s perfect,” he exclaimed. “I get off at 5:30, so I can pick us up something to eat.”

“Okay,” you smiled, swaying awkwardly as a silence fell between you.

“Well, I should get going,” he broke the silence, putting his hat back on before backing away towards the door. “I’ll see you at six.”

“I’ll be here,” you joked, crossing your arms as you watched him exit with a smile and a wave.

_Oh, you were in trouble._

…

The entire day you were riddled with nerves. At one point, you even dropped a box of cookies on the floor due to your intense distractions. You didn’t think it would be possible to be so nervous, especially since it wasn’t even a date. He was just coming over to help you bake a cake for his kid. Hell, you didn’t even know if he was single. There hadn’t been a ring on his finger, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t already spoken for.

The hours went by painstakingly slow, and, by the time that six o’clock rolled around, you quickly flipped the sign indicating that you were closing up shop for the day. You ran to the back and attempted to freshen yourself up, though you couldn’t really make the button-up dress you were wearing sexy. You looked like the town librarian, but you definitely didn’t anticipate having to impress your high school crush when you got dressed this morning. 

You began to take out a bunch of ingredients you would need for the cake when you heard a knock against the back entrance of the store. You dusted your dress off of flour that had fallen against it and walked to open the door, smiling widely when Hopper stood there holding a bag filled with to-go containers from Enzo’s in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

He looked at you with wide eyes, his expression comparable to that of an excited puppy dog. You ushered him before closing the door behind him. Hopper sat the bag and bottle on the nearest counter and turned to you.

“I hope you have cups to drink the wine,” he winced, now looking at you nervously. 

“We can just drink it out of the bottle,” you smiled, patting his shoulder. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

He chuckled at the memory, sitting down on a stool and taking the food out of the bag, “I hope you like pasta. I figured, based off of memory, that you didn’t like tomato sauce, so I got you Alfredo.”

You were touched that his memory served him well, “Impressive memory, Hop.”

He grinned, his cheeks reddening as he handed you your box, “I would never forget a girl like you.”

Your cheeks heated up at the comment and you tried to shake your head of any fogged-up thoughts that came into your mind. You pulled up a stool and popped the cork from the wine bottle, taking a swig and moaning as the red liquid coated the inside of your mouth.

“This is amazing,” you mewled with a smile. 

Hopper chuckled awkwardly before taking the bottle from you and sipping, humming in approval, “Not bad for ten bucks.”

The next forty-five minutes went by faster than your entire day, recounting countless memories and shamelessly teasing one another for how old they had become. When you both finished off the bottle of wine, you remembered why he was here and you stood up to gather and throw away the trash. 

“I have something for you,” you sang, returning with a white apron with the words _Kiss the Chef_ emblazoned on the center.

“You telling me to kiss you?” he quirked an eyebrow, taking the apron from your hands.

You chuckled shyly before shaking your head, “You’re the chef, here. I’m just going to help you out.”

“I thought we agreed that I would _watch_ you, not bake,” he stated dryly, slowly pulling to apron over his head.

“Yeah, well, I changed my mind,” you shrugged, grabbing your own apron as he tied the ribbons behind his back.

“Tricky woman,” he grunted, standing up to join you as you flipped through your rolodex of recipes.

“Never had any complaints before,” you teased, retrieving a card with a recipe for vanilla pound cake. “Do you think she would like vanilla? I figured that it would be a safe bet.”

“Vanilla sounds good,” he smiled.

The both of you had begun to prepare the batter for the cake, Hopper occasionally touching you whenever you would hand-off ingredients to him, his fingers always lingering. The air around you had become incredibly thick, and you began to feel nervous. Not a bad nervousness, but one filled with excitement. You were suddenly very much aware of the stark height difference between the two of you, and you had a strong desire to wrap yourself in his arms.

After the batter was blended and poured into two round tins, you helped Hopper place them in the oven. After the door was shut, you waltzed over to grab a timer and set it for twenty minutes.

“Alright,” you said cheerily. “Just have to wait twenty minutes to take it out, and then we’ll put it in the freezer, and then ice it!”

“You don’t put the icing on right after?” he asked with a grunt.

“It would melt,” you stated, unwrapping your apron and placing it on the nearest hook. Hopper followed your cue and placed his next to yours. You looked up at him nervously before taking a seat again, but he remained standing.

“So,” he began, resting his hand against the counter next to you as he looked down at you with a glint in his eyes. “You got a fella waiting for you back at home?”

You choked on your saliva, not expecting that question from Hopper’s mouth, “N-No. I, uh, _nope_. No fella.”

“…a lady friend, perhaps?” he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

You chuckled, shaking your head, “No, Hopper. I’m single. A _very_ single, _very straight_ woman.”

He smiled, his lips crinkling slightly as he closed in on you.

“What about you?” you chirped, straightening your posture. “Surely some lucky lady has been able to swoop you up.”

He shook his head, “No, actually. You know, I’ve been with other women here and there, but, I haven’t seriously seen anyone since the divorce.”

You nodded your head, feeling slightly awkward, “I, um, I understand. What happened was…well, I’m really sorry, Hopper.”

He nodded his head, suddenly sheepish, “It’s okay. It was a long time ago.”

You reached out to grab his hand softly, “You’re a really amazing man, Jim. I’m really happy you have El. She seems to make you really happy.”

His eyes stared down at your interlocking hands, “She’s amazing. I can’t wait for you to meet her, she would love you.”

You looked up at him with bewilderment in your eyes, “Y-You want me to meet her?”

“Of course,” he said, taken aback that you would think different. “You’ve been out of my life for far too long, and I’m not letting that happen again.”

You smirked, letting his hand go before placing it awkwardly on your lap. He seemed to notice your hesitation and finally pulled a stool in front of you, sitting down as he rested his head against his hand, his shoulder on the counter.

“I thought about you a lot, you know,” you said, your voice slightly above a whisper as you looked over his face. “I missed you when I moved away, and I’m sorry I never kept in touch with you, but…”

“I get it,” he interrupted. “I went to Vietnam and, well, life just kind of got in the way after that.”

You smiled gently, biting your bottom lip as a silence filled the space. Hopper shifted awkwardly on the stool before clearing his throat.

“Do you ever wonder what could have happened?” he asked, fiddling with his fingers.

“What do you mean?” you asked, looking at him intently.

“Like…you know, if we dated or something,” he murmured, looking up at you under hooded eyelids.

You chuckled nervously, tilting your head slightly, “Did you…did you want to date me, Hop?”

He suddenly became very sheepish, smiling and looking away from you as he became overwhelmed with nervous laughter, “I mean…well, it’s no secret that you were, _are_ , drop-dead gorgeous. And, well, we made a pretty good team back then, don’t you think?”

You stared at him with parted lips, shocked at his confession, “Why didn’t you say anything or make a move?”

“I was nervous,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at you timidly. “I knew that you wanted to move away, and I didn’t want to be a reason for you not to.”

You bit the inside of your cheek, nodding at his reasoning, “Well…I’m not going anywhere now.”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying,” you enunciated, bending forward slightly so that your faces were mere inches away from each other. “That you can make your move now.”

One beat of silence, the steady ticking of the timer filling the quiet pause. He stared at your lips, and you at his. It all happened in a blur.

He lunged forward, crashing his lips against yours and wrapping his arms around your waist. You whimpered against his mouth as you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck. His lips were rough, but his motions were languid and smooth. The light scratch of his beard on your face made your head spin, the sensations shooting waves of heat to your lower stomach.

You both stood up, Hopper sliding his tongue against yours as he backed you up against the counter, his hands roaming along the contours of your hips as he kissed you emphatically. You lost yourself in his kisses, the feeling of his face so close to yours making your heart beat out of your chest. He was perfect.

His hands began to pull the material of your dress up when the timer began to go off, making the both of you jump into each other’s arms as the sound broke your groove. You giggled against his chest and he chuckled into your hair, pressing a kiss on your hairline.

“We don’t want it to burn,” you whispered, looking up at him with heaviest set of bedroom eyes that you could possibly muster.

He stared at you as you shimmied oven mitts onto your hands and removed the tins from the oven, placing them on the counter to cool. You looked over at him and froze at the intensity of his stare.

“We still have to wait to ice the cake,” you said breathlessly. 

“I have an idea on how to pass the time,” he growled, stalking towards you before pulling you into a heady kiss, your oven mitts falling to the floor below you.


	2. Kiss the Cook (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icing is kind of fun, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the unadulterated second part. Enjoy, ya’ filthy animals.

The both of you practically tripped over each other’s feet as you pushed him towards the icing table, your lips never parting from his as you walked him backwards. The table was low enough and sturdy enough to support both of your weights, and you knew that it would be miles better than having your way with him on the dirty tiles. Your mouths melded together, the both of you getting completely lost in one another as you floated across the floor.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured against your lips with a smile, grabbing your hips before spinning you around, picking you up and placing you on top of the surface of the table.

You grabbed his face and pulled him towards your mouth once more, not being able to get enough of his lips. You whimpered high in your throat as you spread your legs, an open invitation for him to fit his body in between your thighs.

“I’ve wanted to do this since high school,” you giggled into his mouth, your fingers quickly unfastening the buttons of his shirt as he replicated your motions on your dress.

He quickly shed his shirt off of his shoulders before pushing your dress up and over your head, revealing both of your chests to one another with shaky breaths. He paused, his eyes honed in at the swell of your breasts hidden behind the white lace of your bra. Your gaze trailed over the broad expanse of his chest, admiring how large he was, a layer of muscle hidden behind the gentle girth of his stomach. You trailed your fingers down his torso, sending a shiver down the man’s spine.

You smirked up at him wickedly as a brilliant idea bloomed in your thoughts, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” he whispered instantaneously.

“Swap places with me,” you murmured before pressing a lingering kiss to his rough lips. 

You hopped off of the table and kicked your shoes off as he traded positions. He looked up at you with bewilderment in his eyes, “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

You blushed under his praise, gently pushing his chest forward with your index finger. After he laid down, you crawled up and straddled his waist, looking down at him as your breasts hovered over his face. You bit your lower lip before reaching for a pastry bag filled with white icing, placing the tip in your mouth seductively before sucking a small amount out. Hopper groaned beneath you, his hands gripping onto your hips as you looked into each other’s eyes.

You giggled, licking your lips before placing a dollop of icing on the tip of your finger. He looked up at you with lust-blown pupils, his mouth parted as you began to trail your finger down his chest. After making your way down to the waistband of his pants, you reached your finger up to greedily suck around it, hallowing your cheeks with a smirk.

“Tell me what you want,” you whispered, rolling your hips against his.

He growled deeply in his chest before stuttering out, “ _Y-Your mouth_. I want your mouth, _fuck_.”

His body shivered as you leaned down, the flat of your tongue licking down his torso and lapping up the trail of icing. He groaned under you, his fingers immediately threading through your hair and yanking, eliciting a whimper from your mouth against his skin.

You looked up at him through your eyelashes as you quickly undid his pants, taking them and his briefs off in one go before tossing them aside. You stared at his thick cock as it bounced against his stomach, the tip of which was glistening with precum. You moaned, reaching your hand down to feel the weight of his member in your grasp. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, his head slamming back as he arched his back.

You smiled, beginning to lightly pump his cock in your hand, “You’re _so_ big. Can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me all this time.”

He chuckled, the vibrations of his laugh making your lower stomach fill with warmth, “Good things come to those who wait, baby girl.”

“Oh, _trust me_ , I believe it,” you snickered, leaning down and licking the head of his cock teasingly, moaning at the taste of him on your tongue.

He began to fall a part beneath you, the sounds that escaped his mouth you weren’t even aware a man of his stature and composure could make. The thought that you could do this to him made your heart swell with pride. Your pussy began to throb, now slick from the idea of having his cock buried there instead of your mouth.

You hummed around the head of his cock and licked the slit there, causing him to hiss and buck his hips into your face. You smiled around him, popping off of him before reaching for the icing tube once more. He looked down at you through hooded eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as you began to distribute a strip of icing down the length of his cock. Tossing the bag aside, you laid down on your stomach and caressed your hands over his thighs, your nails lightly scratching the skin there. With an airy laugh, you licked your tongue up his shaft, icing gathering in on your tongue as you refused to swallow it down. You quickly wrapped your mouth around him and slid down the length of his sex, the warmth of your mouth and the thick coat of icing creating a unique and other-worldly sensation in him.

The frosting began to slide out of your mouth and along his cock as you bobbed your head up and down, now creating a sticky mess on his sack and the table below him. Sticky and sweet, the _perfect_ combination.

“Oh, _fuck_ , baby, you’re gonna make me come,” he whimpered above you, his hand gripping your head as his hips began to thrust upwards.

You hummed around him and closed your eyes, bringing a hand up to massage his sack against your fingers, the icing acting as a form of lubricant. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the tip of his cock continuously slammed against the back of your throat. You bobbed your head faster, swallowing around him with a growl.

“I’m gonna- _oh, shit!_ ” he attempted to warn you, but was cut off as his cock began to twitch in your mouth, thick spurts of come spilling down your throat as his body shook with the intensity of his orgasm.

You swallowed him greedily, moaning at the mixture of his come and the sweet notes of the icing. You became a woman obsessed, the taste being one of the best you had ever experienced.

You came off of him with a pop, licking your lips before wiping your mouth and chin clean of the mess you had made. He finally came down, his cock still twitching as he slowly opened his eyes, “Oh my fucking god, baby girl. _Jesus christ._ ”

You smiled down at him as he pulled you against his chest, his tongue immediately delving into your mouth to taste the mixture on your tongue, causing him to groan, “You’re the _sexiest_ fucking woman I’ve ever met, I swear to god.”

“You taste so good,” you murmured against his mouth, rubbing your hands over his chest as you kissed him deeply.

“ _Flip your ass over_ ,” he growled, grabbing your hips before swapping your positions.

His hands quickly rushed to the straps of your bra, practically ripping the material off of your body before latching his mouth over one of your nipples. You gasped, tangling your fingers in his hair as he kneaded your other breast in his large hand. He followed your lead, grabbing the icing and placing randomly-assorted dots all around your torso, his tongue following suit to lick them away from you. He shimmied you out of your underwear and tossed it over his shoulder, settling in between your legs with his lower lip tucked in between his teeth.

He eyed over your center lustfully before growling lowly in his chest, “You want me to lick your cunt, baby girl?”

You whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut before nodding and spreading your thighs further a part. He chuckled, taking a small amount of white frosting and trailing it down your slightly-parted slit. You hissed at the sensation, the feeling of his fingers combined with the soft texture of the spread causing all of the blood in your body to flow south. He slowly darted his tongue out and licked all the way up your center, sucking around your lips in an effort to taste every last drop of the sugary substance. 

You couldn’t prevent the restless moans that escaped your lips as he sucked on your clit, thrusting a finger inside of you before rubbing it against the grooves of your walls in an effort to find the spot that made you weak at the knees. The pad of his finger quickly found a bundle of nerves, and you couldn’t help but release a wanton scream from the back of your throat.

“You like that?” he hummed against you as you arched your back upwards.

“Y-Yeah, _fuck_ , just like that,” you whimpered as he slid another digit inside of you.

The pace of his fingers increased, the pressure of his finger tips within you shooting stars behind your closed eyelids. He continued to suck harshly on the bud in between your legs, and, with every pull of his mouth, you felt yourself nearing the edge closer and closer. Suddenly, your orgasm began to crash through you in waves, your walls clenching down on his fingers as you began to come around him. Heat bloomed from your center, your limbs quaking as sparks of electricity burgeoned from between your legs. Your thighs shivered around his head as he continued to coax the arousal out of you, eventually whimpering once taken over by sensitivity.

You whined, reaching down to cup his cheek so that he could look up at you. You laughed breathlessly as you swiped a bit of icing that found its way into his beard. He smiled and pressed chaste kisses up your torso before finding refuge against your lips.

“God, you’re fucking delicious,” he murmured against you, his hands rubbing up and down your sides as he hovered over your still-shaking body.

“Probably the icing,” you joked, wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him closer to your body.

“No, baby. That’s all you,” he drawled, kissing across your jaw and down your neck.

“M-Maybe we should wait until the morning to ice the cake,” you sputtered out, giggling as Hopper’s facial hair tickled your neck. “I can’t really look at icing the same way right now, and I _definitely_ need to disinfect this table before I do anything else.”

He chuckled against your shoulder before looking up at you, adoration evident in his stare as he brushed his finger tips across your cheek, “That’s probably a good idea.”

You reached your neck to press a light kiss to his lips, “So…what do you want to do until then?”

He shifted so that his hardening cock pressed against your thigh. You giggled as he smirked down at you, an eyebrow raised, “I think I have a few ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is separated into two different parts. The first part is mostly fluffy, and the second part is going to correlate with another prompt I received very early on. So, to appease to requester, this part is just fluff. The second part is strictly pwp, so you don’t really need to read one in order to understand the other.


End file.
